Paranoia
by Ripper-Roo
Summary: A grudge. It never forgets, it never forgives. Once the chaos has started it cannot be stopped. Unless a soul sacrifice is made in exchange for its freedom...you are trapped within its rage... [Slight HieiOC]
1. A new mission

Team Urameshi was gathered once again in Koenma's office, awaiting their newest assignment. Koenma was impatiently tapping is fingers on the oak desk. The only person they were missing was Botan.

"Ogre, will you find Botan and drag her down here?" Koenma commanded angerly. the room had been dead silent, but now all the boys were fully alert and sitting up straight instead of slouching and leaning back in the chairs. as Ogre turned to the overly tall double doors, Botan rushed through them and walked to her seat.

"Sorry I'm late, sir!" apologized Botan, who was out of breath from running down the maze-like halls. She straightened out her pink kimono and sat down in the last remaining chair. "So, what's the new mission?"

Koenma cleared his throat and folded his hands on the desk. "There's a mansion in the Human World that I think needs your

attention. There have been several murders and dissappearances around there."

"Oh! I saw something about that creepy old place on the news," said Kuwabara. "Isn't it somewhere in the moutains near Tokyo?"

"You watch the news?" questioned Yusuke.

"Shut it, Urameshi!"

"This is no time to be joking. It seems that mansion has a great amount of Spiritual Energy emmiting from it," explained Koenma. "There used to be a village around 1050 years ago in the very spot that the mansion was built on. The people of that village dedicated their lives to practising the art of rituals and curses. They died from an attack on the village by demons. there were no survivors, but some people believe the ghosts of those same people now linger in that house, waiting for the demons to come back so they can have their revenge."

"They were never able to be fully put to rest..." said Kurama in a sad voice.

"They cannot die until the rage in their hearts is abolished. Unless they get what they desire, they will continue to haunt and murder innocent lives." Hiei closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'm guessing we have to put an end to their misery?"

"Exactly!" The toddler stood up on his chair and put his hands on the desk in a very buisiness-like way. "Your job is to put them to rest. You'll leave there tommarrow and I'm sending Genkai with you."

"Why are you sending the old hag with us?" shouted Yusuke. "It's not like we need adult supervision!"

"Calm down! Have you forgot the countless times Genkai saved your sorry-" the prince was cut off from his sentence.

"Koenma, take a deep breath..." said Botan calmly. "he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed is all."

"Well, go to the mansion tommarrow morning, and remember, physical attacks don't work on ghosts. you'll need to use only your spirit attacks. good luck! you're all dismissed."

End of Chappie 1-

Roo: yes, this is short. I know that. Also, I'm trying to keep tham as in-character as I possibly can! Normally, I accidently make them OOC cuz most of the time, I get lazy 'bout the characteristics or make characters OOC cuz I dislike them. BUT, this fic is gonna be serious down to it's very core! o.0 ...uh, yeah. well, at least I'll die knowing I tried... o.0 x2 oh, and before I forget, I DO NOT, I repeat, **DO NOT** own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way, shape, or form. If I did, I would be rich and you would be jealous. Further more, Flamies can and will be used to cook these frozen burritos and/or used against you. and what about constructive critisism you ask? That will help bunches! Reviews and/or suggestions? I will love you forever if you send me some of those! (holds up a "ban flamies" sign) Keep in mind, Don't send people flamies! they're rude! o.0


	2. Arrival's memories

Disclamie: I own the idea and nothing else

Chappie 2-

It was the next morning, and the Spirit Detectives had all met up in front of the mansion.

"Hey Kurama, what's in the bag?" asked Yusuke. he pointed to the plastic bag in the fox spirit's left hand.

"Flash lights," he answered bluntly. "I'm sure that the lights in there, if there are any, don't work."

"At least I'm not the only one who came prepared," came a voice behind Yusuke and Kurama. Yusuke turned around sharply in suprise.

"Botan, do you absolutely HAVE to sneak up behind people?" he asked angerly. Botan was hovering on her oar behind them and had a blue backpack flung over her shoulder. she hopped off the oar and onto the dirt.

"Food," she said while holding up the pack. "I wasn't sure how long we would be here."

"Good thinking," stated Kurama.

"Let's just go in and get this over with. I'm gettin' some bad vibes from this place..." Kuwabara looked down at Genkai, who was entirely silent. "What's up, Genkai?"

"I knew one of the people who dissappeared in this place... He was an upcoming author who was doing some research with his team. he was going to write a book on ghosts, and when he heard that this place was supposedly haunted, he gathered his crew and headed down here. No one ever heard from him, or any of the others, afterwards." Genkai gently closed her eyes and an eerie gust of wind blew by. Botan gripped Yusuke's arm tightly as the wind kept going.

"What's gotten into you, Botan?" questioned Yusuke. "It's not like you're gonna get blown away."

Botan let go and put one hand on her chest. She looked at the leaves playing in the air. "The ghosts...I hear their screams..."

Hiei was standing a few feet away from the rest of the group. His red eyes fixed on the house, observing it. Windows were broken and there were holes in the ceiling and walls. Part of the mansion looked toasted, as if it had been through a fire. there was wood and earth scattered among the ground, as if someone was going to do some repairs, but never lived long enough to do anything. Hiei could also here the cries of the many spirits. 'This place...brings back so many memories.'

"Hiei! Come on, we're goin' in!" shouted Kuwabara, interrupting Hiei's train of thought. The fire demon blinked a couple times. then he shoved his hands into the pockets of his black cloak and followed the others up the stairs to the entrance of the large house.

Kurama walked up to the door and wrapped his hand around the old, rusty doorknob. he tried twisting it,but it wouldn't move. "Won't budge," he told them in frustration.

"Let me handle this!" Yusuke tried twisting on it, like Kurama had, but shoved the old wooden door with the side of his body. It flew open and dust blew all over the place.

After the dust cleared, they got a good look inside. A beam that once helped hold up the ceiling had fallen and created a hole in the filthy floor. After grabbing a flashlight, Botan curiously walked over to the ditch. It was too dark to see the bottom, even with the flashlight. she shined the light around the area, and saw a rotten corpse. Botan slowly backed away with a look of disgust on her face and wide open lavender eyes. The rest of the group cautiously walked inside and the door automatically shut behind them.

"Looks like we won't be getting out anytime soon," said Hiei.

Botan perked up, as if she had seen something worse than a rotten body. She turned to the others. "The cries of the spirits are getting louder. It sounds like they're coming this way!"

"How 'bout this? we all split up into groups," suggested Yusuke. "That way there won't be one giant zombie attack."

"That sounds like a fairly good idea, Yusuke," said Genkai wisely. "We'll also be able to cover more ground."

"Okay! I'll go with Botan. Kurama and Hiei, you can go together. And Kuwabara, you'll stay with Genkai, alright?" Everyone nodded their heads and took a flashlight.

End of Chappie 2-

Kamikaze: yes, short yet again. ...don't mock me! I'll try to make longer chappies! I think this chappie went fairly well. after this, it will be more action packed. oh, and I've never in my whole life tried to write a horror fic, so help and suggestions will be most appreciated! There are a few more things I must tell you before you leave, so keep your butts in your seats!

1: this is a crossover with YYH and 'The Grudge'.

2: I don't think Botan has the ability to sence spirits, but all will be explained in good time. and plus, this is kinda an AU fic.

3: Don't expect an update every 2 days. I will be busy with ten puppies for about 2 more weeks. after that, you'll get more updates more often cuz they'll all be sold.

Now, send a review, no flamies, you know the drill! Sayonara!


	3. A dead end

Disclamie: Yeah, I own YuYu Hakusho...NOT!

Chappie 3-

Botan and Yusuke were walking down a hall that seemed to stretch out forever. The walls were smeared with dried blood. Wood was ripped off the wall and partly shredded. Wallpaper was peeling and there was a creepy feeling lingering in the atmosphere. As they walked the filthy floor creaked and moaned under their weight, as if it would fall any second, but it didn't. With every nervous step clouds of dust floated upward, swirled, then fell back down again repeatedly. All was dead silent.

_Creak..._

Yusuke sharply turned from the sudden sound. It was louder than their walking and sounded more like a door slowly opening. He shined the light at a door on the right side of the hall. Botan peered over his shoulder and stared at it as well. Yusuke shifted the flashlight to his left hand just incase he had to fire his trademark Spirit Gun. "Stay behind me, Botan," he whispered. She nodded her head.

Complete silence. All they could hear was the sound of their own fast heartbeats...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Botan shreiked in surprise and fear. A cold ghostly hand had a hold on her ankle and was trying to pull her into another door. A second arm reached out from the ceiling, wrapped itself around Yusuke's neck, and lifted his body off the ground. He tried to wriggle free, but the more he tried the more he was strangled.

With Hiei and Kurama...

"Everything seems normal." Kurama shined the flashlight around the library, which he and Hiei were investigating.

"Don't be too quick to assume things," said Hiei. There was another presence in the room. He could feel it.

_"Hiei..."_

Kurama flinched and looked around. The ghost of a woman with a broken neck who was wearing a tattered kimono drenched in blood floated behind Hiei. 'I know he sences the ghost, but why isn't he moving?' The spirit moved in closer to attack. "Hiei, move!"

The ghost pulled out a dagger and attacked Hiei, but her soul was destroyed the minute she got near him. The soul of the phantom turned into a sky-blue flame and floated in front of Hiei's face.

_"You...monster!" _said the angered ghost. After that it vanished. It had been put to rest, finally. Hiei had barely paid any attention to it, as if it hadn't even been there in the first place.

Kurama stared, shocked, at the shorter demon. 'What does Hiei have to do with all this? I knew he was mysterious, but this...'

"What are you looking at?" Kurama's green eyes shot open. Hiei stood there, glaring at him. "Let's go."

With Kuwabara and Genkai...

The path Kuwabara and Genkai had led them to a Kimono Room, full of old, but beautiful kimonos. There was a broken window that was boarded over, but there were cracks that a light breeze and a little sunlight entered through.

"I'm not sensin' any spiritual power nearby. what now?" asked Kuwabara. Genkai ignored the question and kneeled down on the cold ground. there was a tattered peice of old, faded paper with sloppy writing; a diary scrap. It read:

June 17-

Ever since we moved into this mansion I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched. The feeling that there are powerful forces around, watching our every move. The children are enjoying this place, though. Probably because it's the perfect place to play Demon Tag. But I'm not sure that I like them running around this house. It's not because I'm afraid they can gat lost in such a large place. It's because if there are ghosts, like the people living in this region said, I don't want them to take my kids. I hope I'm not going crazy...

"It was probably by a member of the family that lived here last," assumed Genkai.

"What's Demon Tag?"

"Aform of hide and seek and tag combined. It was passed down from children of the first families that performed the Demon Tag Ritual. But I'm guessing that playing it in this mansion can be far more dangerous."

Back with Botan and Yusuke...

Once the two of them managed to escape the clutches of the phantoms they ran down the hall as fast as their legs would carry them. Arms continued to reach down trying to grab them again. Filthy bandages stretched out from the walls attempting to wrap themselves around their ankles. The hallway soon came to an end, with only a single door on the right side. Yusuke's worried face turned into a face of relief as they neared the wooden slab. But when he tried to turn the knob, it wouldn't move.

'Locked.' The teenage boy turned to face the spirits rushing toward them at full speed and pointed his index finger in preperation for the Spirit Shotgun.

End of Chappie-

Yeah, I'm not the best at cliffies, but I tried. I should've told you all this at the beginning of the chappie, but the stuff in _Italics_ is the ghosts talking. I bet you figured that out, but just to be safe I did that. I forgot to mention this in my last author's note, but this is also a crossover with a video game called 'Fatal Frame'. Very good game; rented it at Super1. (laughs) Also, thankies to all my reviewers! you are all so nice! (Especially you guys, FlamezFlyer and Jabber-Nut!) Your reviews keep me going, so send more and I'll be very happy! Until next time!

Sayonara!-

Ripper-Roo


	4. Demon Tag

Disclamie: Still not owning YYH!

Chappie 4-

with Yusuke and Botan...

Wretched-souled phantoms continued their rampage towards the two of them. A blue sparkle came to the end of Yusuke's finger and expanded as he powered it up.

"Yusuke!" Botan clutched Yusuke and he turned to see that the ghostly hands were appearing out of the wall in which they were backed up against.

'Damn it! How can I fire it in two directions?' Yusuke called off the Spirit Shotgun, wrapped his arm around Botan's waist and closed his eyes, bracing himself for what was coming next.

_"Stop." _He opened his eyes to see a young boy in a large, ripped T-shirt and shorts holding his hand out, obviously comanding them to leave the two alone. The kid's other arm wasn't there, though. Red liquid dripped from the place of his missing limb creating a puddle of blood on the ground. His eyes had a look of sadness and suffering in them.

Surprisingly, the spirits obeyed him. They all vanished and the boy put his hand down. He then turned to them. _"Please, put us all to rest. We don't want to be here anymore. Kill Nakayami and destroy the link we have to this world... Send us to our final stage of death..." _He too, dissappeared.

"It is my duty to lead you to your destinations. I'll save you, I promise," vowed Botan. Yusuke pulled her closer in a comforting way and gave a confident smile.

"We're all right there behind you!" he said.

"Thanks Yusuke." She slightly blushed. "We should probably find another place to go."

Yusuke turned his attention to the door that had been locked and slowly walked towards it. 'Maybe...' He gave the knob one good turn and pushed. To his surprise, it opened. He turned to Botan. "After you."

With Genkai and Kuwabara...

"Look." Genkai pointed her finger at a scroll on the wall. They were still in the Kimono Room. It was very large, therefore it had plenty to investigate. Kuwabara stared at the scroll just as he was told.

"So what, Genkai? It's just a scroll," he said, not realizing that it had no dust on it, suspiciously.

"That is the Demon Tag Ritual," stated the old lady. "They would sacrifice a beautiful maiden in order to keep the barrier between the Living World and the Demon World up. They would chop off her limbs and burn them to please the demons. They would also stab out the eyes and let the blood drip off them and into the flames as a gift to the monsters. Masks also played an important role in the ritual. They would blind the maiden with the Blinding Mask, which stabbed her eyes out using daggers. The one performing the ritual would wear the Mask of Reflection, who's facial expressions change to that of an angel or a demon depending on the soul of the one wearing it. Usually, the maiden was the daughter of the family who had to perform it and the one actually doing it would be the master of the family. It was a useful, but tragic, ritual..."

"Still doesn't explain the reason it's called the Demon Tag Ritual." Kuwabara continued to stare at the scroll. It was red and had a picture of a man in a mask with the face of a monster and a young woman with the Blinding Mask on her face. It looked like she was screaming in pain. Kuwabara couldn't blame her, and felt sorry for her.

"They probably had a reaosn for the name at the time," answered Genkai. She had noticed the fact that not a spot of dirt was on the fabric, as if it had been hung there recently. She took it off the nail and heard a gentle unlocking sound from the wall. "Just as I thought. This scroll serves as a locking device. If you put it on the nail, it locks."

She pushed on the wall and it stubbornly opened. On the other side of the passage there was a room with tables lined up against the walls. They had red table cloths draped over them and on top of those were porclein Chinese dolls, which were most likely very expensive. One corner of the room caught Genkai's eye. A doll with long black hair hanging over most of her face. She wore a gray kimono and bandages coming off her upper back. It was roped off; worshipped probably.

"Genkai, this place has loads of Spirit Energy! It's coming from the floor!"

The chanting and laughter of many childrens' voices filled the air. They were crawling on the floor, trying to reach them.

"Come and play with us," said one of the ghost kids, pulling out a dagger.

With Hiei and Kurama...

They wandered a new hallway with unlit and old paper shaded lamps hanging from the ceiling. The hall was clean, but musty. 'Hiei, I still don't understand why that ghost wanted to kill you and not me. Is there something you're hiding from the rest of us? Even me?' Those thoughts kept racing through Kurama's mind uncontrolably. Their confrontation with the previous spirit had left Kurama with new thoughts and Hiei silent.

'I knew that one day I would come back to this place. I just never knew that those lost souls had lingered in this world for so long, just waiting for me to return. I didn't want anyone else to have to interfere with my past, but now it seems like somethimg I can't avoid. I know that Kurama is already suspicious and if we meet up with another spirit that suspicion will only continue to grow...' Hiei's thoughts were fixed on the ghosts and his worry about the truth of the phantoms and his past finally being reveled. 'This is going to be a long mission.'

End of Chappie-

Roo: And that's a wrap! Yes, and there were hints at the Y/B pairing in there. I just adore that pairing! Bwahahaha! ...fear me?

Kari: oh boy.

Roo: zip it, you! Ahem, thankies to all my little reviewers! You are all very nice! And for anyone who has played Fatal Frame, I'm not quite sure if that is the actual Demon Tag Ritual. For all I know, it could be a completely different version of it! I had to take the video game back, so...yeah.

Kari: Welcome to the warped mind of Ripper Roo!

Roo: ...mer. So, if ya plan on leavin a review, it should NOT be a flamie, kay? Every other type of review is excepted though!

Sayonara!-

Roo and Kari-

(poof!)


	5. Trapped again

Disclamie: (holds up sock puppet) (high pitched voice) I don't own YuYu Hakusho! Who do I look like, Yoshihiro Togashi? Nope! I'm just a nerd with nothing better to do besides say this disclaimer! (laughs)

**Chappie 5-**

With Kuwabara and Genkai...-

_"Come and play with us..."_ Children continued to crawl across the wooden floor. Many were lacking limbs and others were severely wounded. Several carried weapons painted with blood. Kuwabara tried to pull out the Sprit Sword to cut through the mob, but he couldn't. It was being held back by the surprisingly powerful force of the kids.

'Man, I didn't expect them to be this strong.' "Genkai, we can't do anything!" he said worridly. "Do we run?"

"No," said the old lady wisely. "If we run they will catch up quickly and kill us. At the moment we are trapped helplessly in a corner. All we can do is take the blow." She stood her ground bravely and Kuwabara copied.

_"Come on," _taunted the child leading the crowd, who also seemed to be the most wounded. She had short blond hair that was stained with dried, red liquid along with her practically white fog-like body and her ragdoll clothing. _"Don't be afraid, play with us."_ The phantoms pinned the two to the ground by yanking on their legs and arms. They giggled as their bodies hit the floor with a thud.

_"Thank you for joining us in our game," _said the female ghost as she hovered over the bodies, that were now held down by the evil forces surrounding them. _"Too bad our fun has to end so soon..."_ She pulled out a dagger and took a life threatning swipe at their necks while she giggled evily.

'Wait a second...' Genkai grasped the knife between her palm, yanked it out of the girl's hand, and threw it up against the wall a few feet behind them. It struck the fragile wood and stayed there like a dart on a target. Kuwabara stared in confusion until he realized what Genkai had. The ghost was surprised and distracted by the sudden action, which lowered the powers for a moment. The knife was glowing with the spiritual energy of the ghosts. While the girl's guard was let down, Kuwabara got up off the floor and went to the knife.

_"Oh no you don't!"_ Shouted the ghost. She held out her hand and a blast of energy flew toward the teen. Kuwabara dodged it and threw the dagger like a boomerang. It headed straight for her gut. _"NO! I can't be defeated by a human! NOOOOOOO!" _Her voice echoed in the nearly empty room as her vengeful spirit was put down. The rest of the spirits left but one said,

_"We will come back for you...and Hiei..." _The room was now empty. There was no sign that their had been any battle, besides the hole in the wall. Genkai got up off the floor and brushed herself off.

"That was some pretty good thinking coming from someone with such a tiny brain." Kuwabara frowned as the old hag trudged toward another door in the room.

With Yusuke and Botan...

The door that had beem previously opened by the little boy had led to a large room with a fireplace in the center. Wooden shelves and cabinets were lined up against the left wall and were occupied by antiques, books, and old paintings, all which were covered by dust. Botan looked at the fireplace while slowly walking towards it. She crouched down to get a closer look.

"Dust has been disturbed around the logs. I think it was lit recently." The air hovering around the blackened wood smelled of fresh smoke and ashes.

"Yeah, someone's been through here." Yusuke looked to the ground. "Kid sized footprints are heading to the stairs." He pointed to the small footmarks engraved in the filth of the eroded wooden planks.

"Maybe it was that little boy who helped us back there," said the grim reaper as she stood up. "Let's follow them and see if we can find him. I'm sure he knows some pretty useful things about this place."

They followed the trail across the room and up the staircase. The tracks ended at the top of the stairs which led to a room overlooking the fireplace. It was practically empty besides a few boxes in a corner. They were filled with various family valuables, like moving boxes. Most of the items were photos, old and faded with black and white images. One picture was a medium sized and faded colored painting of a teenaged girl with extremely long hair, part of which was covering half her face. She had a possesed and dazed look in her red eyes that seemed to stare at the two detectives as their eyes roamed the room. Yusuke walked over to the crates and picked up the painting. "She looks pretty unhappy," he said. Botan joined him in looking at the picture.

"I wonder what happened to her." Botan pointed out a large red gash across her cheek that ran down to her neck. It looked like it had been inflicted by a blade of sorts. She also had burn marks on her skin and the grey kimono she was wearing wa plagued by scorch marks and rips.

Suddenly a ghostly chill made its way around the room. The two turned their heads slowly, only to come face to face with the woman in the photo. She stared down angerly at them as she hovered in the chilly air. Fresh blood dripped from the gash on her pale skin and landed on the ground creating a red puddle under her shadow. Her eyes glowed red, like the color of her blood, forming a small bit of red light.

_"You have tresspassed this scared ground, just like the pitiful humans humans before you. I only wanted Hiei, so the rest of you must join the others in Hell!"_ she shouted with rage and evil dripping from her voice. Her the light of her eyes grew greater and dirty bandages traveled out of her extending hair and went through the floorboards like they were tissue paper. They eventually found their victims and wound themselves around the two, slamming them into the wall of the downstairs. Botan fell to the ground unconscience, while the Spirit Detective pushed off the wall using his feet.

"Spirit Gun!" He fired a shot at the demonic lady's chest, senting her plumeting to the ground from her position in the air.

_"So, you're not a human after all,"_ she stated calmly as she jumped back into her place. _"Impressive strength, but you'll meet your graves soon enough."_

**!End of Chappie!**

Roo: so this chappie was the shortest chappie in the bunch...I really don't care!

Kari: Old habits die hard, or so they say.

Roo: Yes, Hiei and Kurama aren't in this chappie, but they get most (or all) of many future chappies, so joy to them!

Kari: Yeah, we have plans for them...(evil smirk)

Roo: (bashes Kari on the head with mallet) You're giving away too much info!

Kari: (puts ice pack on head) Sure, you just thank the reviewers.

Roo: Alright! Here goes something!

**Jabber-Nut Foxypants:** So many thankies for the so many wonderful comments! And, as you wish for after every single chappie, here's your update, as promised. I hope you liked this chappie! You're the best! Now, **UPDATE HELL'S BELLS RUNG TWICE!** ...Plez?

**MeiHikari:** Thankies so much for supportin' the fic as much as you do! Your reviews always make me smile! Yes, the Grudge was a good movie. Though they'll need a sequal in the future. The ending is a major sign that they'll need another. Fatal Frame was also a very good game! Though I'm stuck on Night 3...hn. I didn't understand the ritual thingywa too much myself, so I'll really need to rent that game again. (or buy it, whichever comes first) Or I can just invert things to ways that make more sence to me (whichever way is cheaper).

**FlamezFlyer:** AWWWWWWW, arigato Jodie-chan! (glomp) Don't worry, you're already a super good writer! Why else are we planning on making a supremely cool manga with YOU as the main writer? Just keep writing, okay? I hope I'm improving on my spelling/grammar...I'm not too good in those catagories...(cough) (hack) (seizure) (die) X.x

**Sanctuary of Darkness:** Here's your update. Glad you liked it!

**darkangelgirl328:** Well, the story has been updated! And "Neato" was exactly what I was going for (besides creepy and cool)!

**Heather: **Thankies! I'm very glad you haven't read anything like this before! I was hoping that this would be an original idea, and it was! Success! I'm glad ya liked the chasing part! It's one of my favorite parts!

Roo: Well, I think that was everybody!

Kari: I still can't believe that this many people like you!

Roo: Stop being rude, baka! (whacks Kari with phone)

Kari: O.o'

Roo: (looks at phone) Oh! That reminds me of something I was gonna tell you all about!

Kari: Which is...?

Roo: The dangers of phones!

Kari: O.o

Roo: Never never NEVER pick up a phone at the speed of light! Tried it a few minutes ago, got stabbed in the eye by the antenna of that evil fiend! (poits to eye patch on eye)

Kari: Yeah, welcome to Saftey Class. Please take out your textbooks and open up to page 356. Today we'll be learning about the dangers of telephones. (tries to hold back laughter)

Roo: Are you mocking me? (holds up mallet)

Kari: (starts sweating nervously) Uh...uh...PLEZ REVIEW BEFORE SHE KILLS ME!

!Sayonara!

!Roo and (hopefully) Kari!

(POOF!)


	6. A familiar face

Roo: Great Scott! I am soooo sorry that it has been so long since I updated.

Kari: Her computer finally died. A bad virus made it so she couldn't go on the Internet, her Internet provider shut her down, and the computer was as dead as Elvis Presley. Maybe even deader. If you read the notes that clearly stated these facts that were in her bio, you would already know this fact. But, she doesn't know if anyone read them, thus this note.

Roo: Yeah, what she said! But now, I have a new computer that is working like its new!

Kari: It is new, Roo.

Roo: Right! Remind me next time, okay?

Kari: No.

Roo: That works, too. Anyway, it's disclaimer time! Kari, will you-

Kari: I have no choice in the matter, so I suppose so. Roo will never own anything having anything to do with YuYu Hakusho, except for the DVD's, the mangas, and the video games that she purchases with her own money. She owns the plot, me, the ghosts, and the hobo that lives inside her closet. Anything else is copyrighted.

Roo: Wow, the more you say it, the more professional you sound.

Kari: Yeah. It's starting to scare me.

Roo: Well, on with the chappie!

Kari: And the more you say that, the more retarded it sounds.

Roo: I will not be silenced!

Kari: Sure you won't. (Sticks dirty gym sock in my mouth)

Roo: (Spits it out) It tastes like sweat.

Kari: No shit, Sherlock.

**-Chappie 6- (Great Scott, we're that far already?)**

After pulling herself up, the female spirit started laughing. It was an evil laugh. One which clearly stated 'is that all you've got?' She leaned her head to one side and stopped the laughter. Her eyelids lowered and her face looked relaxed. She smiled and crossed her arms.

"What's so funny?" asked Yusuke, lowering his arms from the position he was holding while using the Spirit Gun. "I can blast you again if that wasn't enough."

"A feisty one, aren't you?" She uncrossed her arms and pointed toward the teenager. A ghostly hand, much like the ones in the hall, appeared behind Yusuke and wrapped its cold, misty-grey being around his neck. Another motion of the ghost's hand signaled the floating arm to come toward her. Doing as it was ordered, the hand rushed toward the ghost, dragging Yusuke's squirming body with it.

"T…Tell me…who are you?" asked Yusuke while gasping for breath. The hand's icy fingernails tug into his flesh and the skin around the straining, boney fingers was starting to turn crimson, like blood could burst from the punctured skin at any moment.

"Nakayami. The rest is none of your concern, weakling." Another fling of her wrist and Yusuke was sent through the floorboards of the upper level of the room. His heavily-breathing body lay sprawled out on the broken slabs of wood like a human rug. He placed his dirty fingers over the cuts from the fingernails and discovered that there was a stream of blood forming from the five cuts inflicted on his neck.

(With Kurama and Hiei…)

Kurama attention was diverted from the room he and Hiei were in to the crashing noise coming from the mid-section of the mansion. He looked up and then to Hiei. "I heard a crash. I think it might've been one of the others. We should go upstairs and see." Hiei silently nodded his head in agreement and started walking to the door, lost in his own personal thoughts. Ones of which he knew would be revealed to the others soon. It was something he could not prevent as long as they were in this house.

'Nakayami…I can feel your presence in this house. Why haven't you been put to rest? I know that your presence is still here, attached to this world, along with the afterlife. Was it something that I did? You've been here ever since that day that fate separated us haven't you?' Hiei's face saddened and his eyes filled with grief. He lowered his head as to make his bangs shadow his depressed eyes. He did not want to have Kurama see him like this. Luckily for him, he was good at covering up his emotions with the make-up of his cold, icy heart. The same make-up that he had been using for as long as he could remember.

---

Kurama noticed that Hiei was hanging his head rather low as they walked up the stairs to the mid level of the mansion. It almost looked like he was possessed by something or someone, but his eyes did not glow like someone's who was being controlled. His breathing was extremely light and quiet, but the fox spirit could hear it due to the fact that nothing else was making a sound. His arms were hanging limp by his sides, as if they were numb and he could not control the way that they swayed back and forth as he walked, following the patterns of his cautious footsteps. The only thing that proved Kurama's "numb" theory to be wrong was Hiei holding the flashlight. He was not gripping it tightly and his arm was still loose and relaxed, but it proved him wrong to an extent. "Hiei…is something wrong?" asked Kurama, finally deciding to speak up.

"No," answered the demon as he sped up his walking to get in front of Kurama. He decided to save the thoughts of Nakayami until his partner wasn't paying so much attention to him. Unfortunately for him, Kurama could notice when something was wrong with ease. Even Hiei was no match for Kurama's concern for his friends. 'He's spent too much time around these humans.'

---

Following the sounds of the heated battle going on between Yusuke and Nakayami, the fox spirit and the fire demon arrived in the almost destroyed room. The wood was too old and fragile to handle such things.

Nakayami's laughter caused Hiei to jump up to the upper level. Her bandages were wrapped around Yusuke's mid-section and his arms and legs extremely tightly, cutting off his circulation. She seemed to be draining his spirit energy through the strips of cloth. The light blue glow flowed up them and the ghost's body absorbed it. The teen was unable to do anything with his disabled limbs. He hovered in the air, helplessly

Hiei drew his katana from its sheath, jumping up and slicing them. Yusuke's body dropped to the ground and the gauzes unwrapped, revealing what looked like burn marks. The skin around the burn marks was pale, but was slowly regaining its color.

"Yusuke, go down with Kurama, get Botan, and get to safety. I'll take care of Nakayami," said Hiei, switching into a battle position and staring confidently at his opponent.

"Alright," said the spirit detective, nodding his head. "Just don't get killed." He walked down the slightly destroyed stairs after weakly pulling himself off the ground. He met Kurama, who had the ferry girl in his arms, at the door. They went off to find some place safe where Yusuke could regain his strength and Botan could regain her consciousness.

**-End of Chappie!-**

Roo: Well, it's not that long a chappie, but whatever. That's not my problem.

Kari: Yes it is. This is your fanfic and your responsibility.

Roo: I will still not be silenced!

Kari: Do you know how many times a day you say that?

Roo: Am I supposed to?

Kari: I suppose not. Though it would prove that you have an IQ that's higher than an insect's, now wouldn't it?

Roo: Uhhhhhhh… (Drool comes out of mouth)

Kari: I guess that'll keep her busy until you send enough reviews to get her to update.

Sayonara!-

Roo and Kari

(POOF!)


	7. Out of anger, out of love

Roo: I think it's time for an UPDATE! Whoot!

Kari: NO! NOT AGAIN! NOOOOOOOO!

Roo: Oh, put a very stinky sock in it!

Kari: O.o No! That's no where near sanitary!

Roo: That's the point!

Kari: -.-;

Roo: Now do you see? Never argue with a crazy person!

Kari: I knew that from the beginning. Ever since you first created me…

Roo: That reminds me! You're, like, a year old now, aren't you?

Kari: Yes. You created me around this time last summer.

Roo: I did, didn't I? And since then, you have been my sometimes-loyal-sometimes-disobedient disclaimer! So do your job!

Kari: Whatever. Roo never has, nor will she ever own YuYu Hakusho. There is a very slim chance that she ever will. If her name ever appears on the manga covers, you'll know that you're in a parallel universe.

Roo: That was a mean disclaimer!

Kari: Whatever.

Roo: You say whatever too much.

-A/N: Yes, I posted this chappie before, then removed it. I got a signed flame and thought I could get rid of it by destroying the chappie, but that was a failure. -.- I know, I can be a little too sensitive...

**-Chappie 7-**

**-Out of anger, out of love-**

_A fire coursed its way through a mansion's many twists and turns that made up the hallways, destroying everything in its wake. Laughs of the demons of the Makai were heard through out the screaming of the humans too weak to escape the fiery mess that was once a beautiful home. _

_One of the demons, though, wasn't destroying anything. Instead, he was quickly running down various passageways, frantically looking for something among what was left of the mansion. The white scarf around the collar of his black cloak was filthy and burnt. Ashes were scattered in his black, spiky hair, and smoke had dirtied his normally pale, peach colored skin. His crimson eyes squinted as he ran, and every now and then he would rub the ashes and dirt out of them. _

"_Nakayami!" he said happily with a sigh of relief. He found what he was looking for. A girl around his age with long, sleek black hair that draped down her back. She wore a normal, but pretty silver cloud colored kimono, but it was covered in bright red, fresh blood that dripped from the deep cut that ran down the right side of her face. She was beautiful, despite the filth that covered her from head to toe and the blood that flowed from the open wound. He kneeled down by her wounded body that was lying on the wooden floor and propped her head onto his knee._

"_Hiei..." she said while opening one of her eyes. The cut had caught her right eye and it looked even more bloody and gory around it. She showed a small, sad smile and placed her hand weakly on Hiei's shoulder. "Please… just kill me now…I know that… I won't survive…"_

_He stared at her with a look of misunderstanding. "I can't do that."_

"_Please. It's… my last request…"_

_Subconsciously, Hiei's hand went to the sheath of his sword and then to the blade's handle. "Alright." He nodded his head. "I am so sorry, Nakayami," he said with sorrow dripping from his voice and his eyes closed. He pulled the handle of the sword until it was freed from its casing. He slowly brought it up above her chest. A tear fell down Hiei's cheek and onto Nakayami's face. He brought it down and pierced her heart. The blood flowed from this new wound, going all over the place._

"_Thank you…Hiei," she gasped through the pain. "I'll be waiting for you…"_

"Huh?" Botan had awaken from being knocked out and was breathing heavily. Her violet eyes were wide open. "Where am I?" She mumbled. 'What was that dream about? Was that… No, it couldn't be.' She shook these thoughts from her head and sat up slowly. "But it seemed so real…"

"Botan. You've come to." Kurama walked over to her. "Does anything hurt? From what Yusuke said, you hit that wall pretty hard.

"My head hurts a little, but it's okay," she replied with a smile. "Thank you anyways, Kurama."

"That's good. You've been out cold for some time," said Yusuke while sitting against a wall not far from them. Kurama had bandaged him up from his battle with Nakayami and told him to rest instead of going to try and help out Hiei.

Botan noticed the gauzes wrapped around his wounds with some blood showing through. "Yusuke, what happened?" she asked.

Yusuke's face showed a bit of anger. "That ghost…" he said through clenched teeth. "She was too powerful…"

Botan remembered that spirit that had come up against them. But then noticed something. She looked _exactly like the girl in her dream_. "That can't possibly be a coincidence, can it?"

"What are you talking about?" questioned Kurama.

"When I was knocked out, I had a dream."

"Yeah, so what?" said Yusuke.

"It had this mansion in it… and Hiei and that ghost. I think her name was Nakayami."

"Nakayami?" gasped Yusuke, jumping up at the sound of the names. "And Hiei…?" he asked, a little bit calmer.

"Yes. There was a raid on this mansion by demons, and Nakayami was a victim. She was close to death. That's when Hiei came. She wanted him to kill her that way she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Hiei did it, but I don't think that he really wanted to." Botan's eyes started to water a little. "I think they may have loved each other, because her last words were 'I'll be waiting for you'."

"I think that Hiei might have had something to do with this mansion. That dream couldn't have been a coincidence. It was most likely a flash back. Someone was trying to show you something," explained Kurama.

"Yeah…" started Yusuke. "But then why are Hiei and Nakayami going to try and kill each other?"

**-End of Chappie!-**

Roo: AH! Another short chappie! Oh, and yes, I have decided to name all of the chappies. If you really care about the naming, then you can go back and take a look.

Kari: Like they would. -.-

Roo: Oh, stfu! And I'm also not that good at romances cuz when it comes to that matter, I'm just too sappy! xD Fear me and my sappy romances!

Kari: You are one screwed up little child.

Roo: Yup! Thankies!

Kari: Whatever.

Roo: ENOUGH WITH THE WHATEVERS!

-Sayonara!-

(Roo and Kari)

((POOF!))


	8. Syunikiss

Roo: HOMIGODSAFREAKINGPDATE!

Kari: Cool it, you spazz.

Roo: Well, um… yes. An update. Now, for a rant.

Okay, I have come to hate this story! I have realized how crappy and not well thought out it is. BUT I will continue until I have finished. I have already started revising one story, so I'll leave this one alone. I dunno, maybe it's just me. I have been going through a lot of problems in my personal life (Jabber-Nut should be well aware of what I mean), school has come, my mind has been going through changes, and I have become more involved in SkOoL DaYz Of DoOm. Blah. Not to mention I have a cold right now, and I feel ubberly icky. STUPID NOSE! X.x Well, I might revise this in the far away future, but not now.

I have been inspired to write more of this from reading a book called Misery by Stephen King. Great book! And the really weird thing is that I am listening to wacko songs (Some happy ones) while writing this. O.o WTF, mate? Okay, I'll just leave it at this.

Kari: She doesn't own YuYu Hakusho. Prolly never will. Ever. At all. STFU. The song at the end is **Syunikiss **by **Malice Mizer. **She doesn't own them or their songs, either.

Roo: Blah. Short chappie. Get over it.

**-Paranoia-**

**-Chappie 8-**

**-Syunikiss-**

The fight had been raging in for quite a while now. Nakayami was immortal, and was so far winning. Hiei refused to give up, though. He was determined to find out what was going on.

"Is that all the power you can muster?" taunted Nakayami as she sent out one of her floating hands, pinning Hiei to the wall. The nails dug deeper and deeper into his chest, going toward his rib cage. Blood dropped down, while he winced in pain.

"N… Nakayami… Don't you… remember me…?" the fire demon managed to get out.

"Of course I do…" she started charging up a blast of energy in her hand. "You ruined my life!" The blast was let loose at Hiei, the hand disappeared, and Hiei fell to the ground, struggling to breath and applying pressure to his new wound.

"_A world engulfed in shadows and pain… It is as you wished so very long ago. I am pleased that I will be the one to give it to you after all these years…"_

**- - -**

The blast was heard throughout the whole house, reaching Kuwabara and Genkai, as well as the others.

"This isn't good…" Genkai ran toward the place where the waves left over from the spirit energy were coming from.

Kuwabara could sense it also, and knew that it was not a typical demon that let it out. 'It's something extremely powerful… And it's probably pretty pissed off right now.' He then noticed Genkai running off without him. "Gimme a break, Genkai! Wait up!"

- - -

Kurama had sensed it as well, and the sound of chanting rang in his ears like a bell. Not only could he hear it, but he could feel it through out his body. It felt as if the mansion was being torn from its original dimension and put into hell-knows-where.

"Shit…" mumbled the fox spirit, not realizing that he had just cussed. (A.N: O.o WTF?)

"Is Hiei… in danger?" questioned Botan in a worried voice.

"Let's hope it hasn't come to that." Yusuke stood up by leaning against the wall he had been sitting near, gritting his teeth and fighting the stinging sensation of his wounds.

"Yusuke! You shouldn't be moving yet," said Botan in a slightly motherly tone. "You'll open your wounds."

Yusuke just grunted. "Hiei could need help. We can't just sit here! Nakayami is powerful, and could be more than a match for him."

Kurama nodded solemnly. "I'll go. You two should stay here, though."

The ferry girl stood up. "There is no use in you going alone. We're coming whether you like it or not."

He looked at the two of them with a bit of concern. "Alright."

- - -

"Where… are we…?" asked Hiei weakly, attempting to stand.

"The Death Dimension. This is the world you desired." Nakayami smirked and crossed her arms. Surrounding them was a world that looked like crimson, black, violet, and blue clouds.

"I never wanted this!"

"Your mind says otherwise. After witnessing so many tragedies involving those close to you, a portion of your mind plunged itself into this world. Your negative feelings toward the world; hate, anger, sorrow, and pain formed this place. This is your mind's forest… its utopia."

- - -

Kuwabara and Genkai ran down the seemingly endless corridors, which had transformed into the "utopia". They hadn't stopped to question it, though. At the time that was not the primary matter. During the running, they ran into the rest of the gang, with the exception of Hiei, literally, almost knocking Kurama to the ground. Yusuke was leaning on Kurama's shoulder for balance, which caused a bit of worry from Kuwabara.

"Geeze, Urameshi, what happened to you?"

"The same thing that's after Hiei," answered the spirit detective. We gotta find him. And quickly."

- - -

"_Please… Let her return to her heart… Return her to the sky… Let this soul rest in peace as the demons fade away…"_

_**Hold on...you're gonna be okay...  
Somebody...help us...**_

_**Ah...the phrase I cried in your last moments was the one you kept repeating  
Was your prayer answered?...You lie before me as you are in my memories  
Ah...your words are the final words that no one should know  
I was passing by and now embrace you, with a trembling finger I trace your cheek**_

_Ah...kimi ga kuri-kaesu hitorigoto wa kimi no saigo ni boku ga sakenda kotoba  
Inori ga tadoita no ka...me no mai ni kioku no mama no kimi ga iru  
Ah...kimi ga kuri-kaesu hitorigoto wa dare mo shiru hazu mo nai saigo no kotoba  
Kake-yotta boku wa kimi o daki furueru yubi de hoho o nazoru_

_**Ah...to the lord who dwells in the sky that granted my prayers  
I make one more wish "Return to her her heart"**_

_Ah...boku no negai o kanaete kureta sora ni yadoru aruji e  
Mou ichido negai o kanaete "Kanojo ni kokoro o modoshite"_

_**You gaze at the sky with lifeless eyes  
As if you know the place to which you must return**_

_Sumetai hitomi de sora o mitsumeteru  
Kaeru beki bashou o shitte iru ka no youni_

_**To the lord who dwells in the sky that granted my prayers  
I make one more wish "Return to her her heart"**_

_Ah...boku no negai o kanaete kureta sora ni yadoru aruji e  
Mou ichido negai o kanaete "Kanojo ni kokoro o modoshite"_

_**To the lord who dwells in the sky that granted my prayers  
I make one final wish "Let her rest in peace"**_

_Ah...boku no negai o kanaete kureta sora ni yadoru aruji e  
Saigo no negai o kanaete "Kanojo o yasuraka ni nemurasete"_

_**With cold fingers I trace the tearstains on your cheek  
In a trembling voice "Return to the sky" I repeat**_

_Sumetai yubi de namida no ato o nazoru  
Furueru koe de "Sora ni kaeshite" to kuri-kaesu_

**-End Chappie-**

Roo: Well, as the story comes to a close, I will be making the end of each of these final chappies song chappies! You wouldn't believe how these Malice Mizer lyrics fall into this story!

Kari: Maybe it's just because you have brain damage.

Roo: … Hm… Nah! Well, I'm starting to like this story a lot more, and I love this chappie! I hope you guys do too!

**((Sayonara))**

**-Roo and Kari-**

**(((POOF!)))**


End file.
